Dragons of Sinnoh
by Bulbback
Summary: Lucas, a young trainer from Twinleaf Town, goes on a journey only to come face to face with a legend and danger that was not planned before. Novelization of the games Diamond and Pearl. Please R&R, this is my first Pokemon fanfic!
1. Coming of Age

**All right, this is my first Pokemon fanfic, but I think I did a pretty good job. Now, here is chapter 1! Coming of Age!**

The morning was just beginning on that day of July 10th, the sun just barely rising over the tree-scattered horizon. It's rays extended as far as the eye could see, casting a pale magenta glow over the small, yet peaceful, Twinleaf Town. The pebbles that provided a blanket to the dusty brown ground were reflecting the sunlight that they received to make the town shine.

Inside the southeast home, a boy was asleep in his bedroom in the attic. Sunlight was leaking into his room bathing it with cozy light. The boy's blue blankets were pulled up to his chin and he had a fluffy green, Treecko patterned pillow under his head. In his room was a pale purple carpet with a diamond pattern around the edges covering a hardwood oak floor. His room consisted of a three-layered bookshelf, a PC atop a dark brown desk, a TV that looked like a plasma screen from the front, a Wii hooked to it, and a smoky gray nightstand with a green lamp and an alarm clock.

On the alarm clock read 7:59 in the morning, and it was ready to go off as soon as the time changed. Just as the boy seemed like he was going to wake up, the alarm went off with loud, high-pitched noises. He groaned, "Ugh, already?" Then he stretched his right arm up and shut off the alarm and just lay there for a bit. After a couple minutes he threw off his covers to reveal his pale green pajama pants with a plaid red and green T-Shirt that he had gotten for Christmas. He slipped his dark green slippers onto his tanned feet and walked to the staircase.

He slowly walked down the stairs first to his mom's room on the second floor. It was totally abandoned and the bed was remade already showing that she had gotten up a while ago. Her room had a similar setup to his room except her nightstand was sky blue and her lamp was red as were her bed covers. Then he walked down the next flight of stairs to enter the living room.

Just as he stepped into the room he saw a banner hanging from the ceiling with writing in black and red marker that read, "Happy Tenth Birthday, Lucas!" He smiled and looked into the kitchen and saw his mom putting frosting on a vanilla cake. . Lucas licked his chapped lips and ran to the kitchen. His mom looked up and said, "Oh, good morning sleepyhead! Happy Birthday!"

Lucas smiled and noticed that his brown hair was ruffled when he saw his reflection in the gleam of the silver refrigerator. "Whatever. So, when do I get to go to Sandgem?" Lucas asked, eyes gleaming thinking of the journeys that he would begin today. A journey with his own Pokemon!

"Marcie said we could send you over as soon as you were ready. Jerry will go with you to Sandgem. But just Sandgem, got it?" explained his mother. Lucas nodded exasperatedly. He and his mom had been over the rules so many times. Don't go anywhere except Sandgem, don't fool around with trees, Pokemon, or people, and especially...

Don't go in the tall grass.

That was the rule many of the parents said to their kids when they left without a Pokemon. It was incredibly dangerous, and exactly when you weren't expecting it, a wild Pokemon would jump out and you could get hurt.

"You understand me, right?" she said. She wouldn't bear losing her son when just a few years ago his father had a terrible incident.

Lucas nodded, and he put his backpack on the couch to check that he had everything. Inside was a book, map of the Sinnoh region, a change of clothes, pajamas, and other necessities. He also hooked his sleeping bag to his backpack then said, "Bye, mom! I---."

All of a sudden, his mom gasped, "Lucas, come look at this!"

Lucas ran to where his mom was standing, and right before their very eyes, was a news report on T.V. "Abe Marland here at Lake Acuity, where there has been a spotting of an unusual red Gyarados. Something in the waters of this Lake, and possibly this is the cause of the Gyarados retaining it's red color from evolution. We could be discovering the cause of many cases of shiny Pokemon."

The screen then split into halves showing another reporter, sitting behind the news desk. The female other reporter asked, "Does this means that Lake Verity and Lake Valor have the same kind of water necessary?"

Then the guy said, after a pause of silence except the crackling of the camera recording him, "I would believe it's possible. Some scientists are heading over here and after their research, if this is true, they will head to the other two lakes."

Since the report was over, Lucas's mom shut off the TV. "Interesting..."

Lucas gazed at his mom, eyes wide, "Mom, before we go to Sandgem, can me and Jerry go to Lake Verity and check it out?"

His mom just stood there, and she looked down at her feet, eyes closed as she thought. Then she looked at him at eye level and explained, "Just as long as you don't get into any trouble, understood?"

Lucas nodded and hugged his mother before grabbing his backpack and rushing out the dark green door. Once outside he followed the path around his house and turned left to reach Jerry's house. Just as he was about to knock on their door, it swung open and a skinny, tall boy with big, crescent-shaped blond hair slammed into him with a THUD.

"Lucas? Oh, hey, did you see the news report on TV?" asked Jerry, green eyes narrowed as if he had a mischievous idea.

"The Gyarados one?"

"Yeah! That was so cool!" said Lewis excitedly, "I was thinking that we should check out Lake Verity. After all, it is worth a shot."

"That's fine, I already got permission from my mom," explained Lucas in confirmation.

"I'll fine you a one hundred thousand dollar fine if your late! Last one there's a rotten Exeggcute!" shouted Jerry, and Lucas's scatterbrained rival ran off. But just as the boy reached the gate leading out of Twinleaf Town, he halted and spun. As he arrived back at the house he shouted in horror, "I forgot something! Hold on!"

Lucas just stared at the door as it slammed shut. All of a sudden, it opened again and he saw Marcie, Jerry's brunette mother. "Oh, hi Lucas. What was all the commotion?"

"Um... He forgot something," explained the ten-year-old.

"Well, come inside. There's a breeze this morning, you shouldn't be standing still out there," suggested Marcie, gesturing her son's friend into the warm, cozy house. Lucas nodded and walked in onto a weaved welcome mat. "You can go upstairs if you must. Go on, make yourself at home while you wait."

Lucas slipped his shoes off, being polite, and ran up the stairs two flights to Jerry's room. Once he arrived, he saw Jerry slipping a book in his backpack. He was completely unaware that Lucas was standing in the room. Lucas stared at the ransacked room. His mom had made him keep it clean, but Jerry was more carefree and laid-back, therefore his room was a disaster. It was hard to see the floor, Pokemon toys, clothes, and other things.

All of a sudden, Jerry became aware of Lucas's presence in the room, and he spun around in horror. "Whoa, I told you to wait!"

"Your mom told me to come in. It wasn't my idea," explained Lucas, tip-toeing among the mess to the window of his friend's room.

"Well, that's fine..." grunted Jerry, zipping up his orange backpack and reattaching his sleeping bag. Then the boy perked up and flung his backpack over his shoulders, "I'm fining you one million dollars if you're late!" Jerry zoomed out of the room, completely ignoring all of the stuff he stepped on. Lucas ran down the stairs as fast as he could without falling. Then he slipped on his shoes, and flung on his pack, and ran out the wide-open door from which Jerry had just exited.

Lucas tore down the path as fast as he could, and in a minute he caught up to Jerry at the gate. "So, Slowpoke, should we head to Lake Verity now?" asked Jerry, standing as if he had been waiting for hours, pretending to yawn and stretch.

"I guess, but just one look then we head to Sandgem," explained Lucas strictly. If nobody was strict with Jerry, you weren't going to get anywhere quick. Jerry just nodded and the two walked down into the small Route 201. In front of them was a jagged ledge, difficult to walk up, with trees in front, making it impossible to reach by just walking up to it.

They turned left, making their way to the Verity Lakefront. Once they turned again, they saw an opening in the trees with a sign in front of one of the trees. "Lake Verity," read aloud Jerry, after he raced up to the sign with Lucas close behind.

"Well, no duh," muttered Lucas, knowing that if he spoke too loud he would be in trouble. But his rival was so distracted that he didn't notice the comment from Lucas.

"Let's go, then," said Jerry, leading the way into the small trail that brought them to the lake.

Lake Verity was a pure blue color, no pollution was visible in the water being able to see the deepest depths of the lake. Around the water was lush green, majority of it covered by woods. In the center, the very center, of the lake was a small cavern. Nobody really knew about what was inside the cave, not did anybody really care to find out. In front of the two boys, there was a pretty big area of grass right near the lake.

In the grass was a tall, broad shouldered, white haired man. He had a goatee and blue eyes. He may have been elderly, but he looked overpowering, and intimidating. He wore a white lab coat with a blue button up long sleeve shirt underneath. He wore long, slightly tattered long brown pants, with even darker brown shoes that had off white stripes on the top.

Next to him was a girl with long navy blue hair. She wore a white, triangular shaped hat with a pink, half Pokeball symbol on the front. She wore yellow barrettes in her hair and a black and pink mini dress. She wore knee-high white boots with pink soles and had a yellow fanny pack on. Her eyes were nearly a perfect match to her hair.

"Who are they?" whispered Jerry, pointing at the two who were observing the lake.

"I dunno. Researchers, I guess," responded Lucas with a shrug.

All of a sudden, the two must have realized the other two, because they turned around and faced the boys. "Well, Dawn, we should be going," said the man with a deep, booming voice. He began to walk forward and the girl named Dawn followed slowly.

It wasn't until the man reached him and said, "Pardon us, please," that the boys realized they were standing in front of the exit. The two boys stepped aside to allow the two through. As the girl passed by, she turned her head to glance at Jerry and Lucas, then followed the man out of the lakeside.

"Who are they?" asked Jerry again, staring out of the exit as the two faded out of sight. Jerry obviously wasn't going to stop until he found out.

"I don't know, let's just check out the lake," explained Lucas, slightly impatient, and the two walked up to the lake.

All of a sudden, Jerry looked at the grass, "They left something!" Jerry grabbed his rival's wrist and began to drag him towards the grass.

"Whoa! Hold on!" gasped Lucas, yanking his hand out of Jerry's grasp. Jerry spun, bewildered, to face Lucas. "I'm not allowed to go into the grass!"

"Oh, come on! So what? We won't be too long, no Pokemon will come and attack us. We should just grab it and go catch up to them," explained Jerry, eyes narrowed. Lucas sighed and decided that he wanted to go in anyways, so he walked along with Jerry to where the briefcase was. Jerry grabbed it and looked at it.

"All right, we got it, let's go!" said Lucas, getting panicky as he began to hear rustling from somewhere around them.

"Let's see what's in it first!" protested Jerry, laying the case down and began to flip the latches to open the case.

"Once---we---get---out---of---the---grass!" growled Lucas, the noises getting louder and louder. But Jerry remained oblivious to the sound and Lucas's warnings. All of a sudden, black creatures flew out towards them.

Close to getting a heart attack, Lucas yelled, "JERRY, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

**Yay, my first chapter, I actually did good in length! Please R&R! The next chapter is called "A New Friend!"**


	2. Professor Rowan

**PROFESSOR ROWAN**

The two creatures flew out, and landed out in front of the two. Lucas began to run out to the grass, only to be chased by one of the Starly. "Jerry! HELP!" shouted Lucas, and he began to run in circles, attempting to get away.

"What?" asked Jerry, finally aware. He looked up and when he saw a bird staring at him right in the face, he gasped and yelled, "Ack! Wild Pokemon!"

"What do we do?" questioned Lucas, taking a breather as he thought about what to do.

"Um..." Jerry lifted up the briefcase and he heard something roll around and clank in there. "What the---?" Jerry quickly opened the briefcase. It was cushioned inside with green felt and what was rolling inside... were three shiny, Pokeballs. Jerry immediately grabbed two random ones and tossed one to Lucas, "Catch!"

Lucas caught the ball and gazed at his friend, "But... these aren't ours!"

"So what, we can explain later!" snapped Jerry, tossing his Pokeball. Lucas swiveled his attention back to his own battle. The bird just stood there, gazing at him with narrowed eyes.

"Ok... go!" Lucas tossed the red and white ball and it split open. With a red light beam, a small monkey Pokemon emerged. It was a fiery orange with a tan front and tan feet and paws. It's face was tan and it's eyes were big and red to the side. There was a tuft of orange hair at the top of it's head and it had a flame on it's butt.

The Starly looked at the opposing Pokemon with a smirk and moved in to tackle the Chimchar. Chimchar received the blow with a yelp.

After that, the monkey gazed at it's "trainer" needing a command.

"Oh!" gasped Lucas, unprepared, "Um... use scratch!" Chimchar lunged forward, claws outstretched and swiped at the Starly.

The Starly was hit hard, but not knocked out just then. It was hanging by a thread, but managed to chirp loudly, a growl attack. Chimchar shut it's eyes, cringing. When the sound waves came to a halt, the monkey opened it's eyes and lunged forward with one last scratch, scoring a critical hit and knocking out the Starly.

"I won... I won! Yes, Chimchar!" yelled Lucas with pride spread across his face. Chimchar gave a cheer, but then passed out. Lucas calmed quickly down from his victory cheer to notice the fainted fire Pokemon. "Oh no... return!" Lucas pulled out the Pokeball and with a red beam the Chimchar disappeared into it.

Lucas then looked around, "Where's Jerry?" he muttered to himself. Then he saw Jerry emerge from the tall grass with a turtle in his arms. Jerry seemed safe, but as for the turtle, it was scratched up.

Jerry turned his head to see Lucas, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, how about you?" asked Lucas.

"I'm fine," answered Jerry, "Anyways, meet Turtwig." The turtle Pokemon waddled up cautiously on it's stubby legs to Lucas. It was mostly a pale green with a shell that was brown with black lines on and around it. It's feet were yellow, along with it's huge lower jaw. On top of it's head was what looked like a little sapling, two leaves sprouting from it's tip.

"But Jerry, these Pokemon aren't ours. They're that one guys... We need to return them," explained Lucas nervously. The last thing he wanted was to get in trouble with the one man and girl, along with his mom yelling at him for going into the tall grass.

"But they seem to like us. It's as if we're their trainers now," retorted Jerry. Lucas knew Jerry wasn't going to give in easily. When he got an opinion he stuck to it no matter how stupid it seemed.

All of a sudden, the heard a twig snap coming from the entranceway. Soon, the navy-haired girl emerged from the shadows of the trees. She ran quickly up into the tall grass, totally ignoring Jerry and Lucas, to the briefcase. She didn't even bother to look inside, instead just grabbed it and began to sprint back.

That's when she noticed a shocked Jerry and Lucas. Dawn became just as shocked when she noticed the Pokemon by them. She dropped the briefcase and came forward. "Oh my gosh, did you use those... You didn't..."

"Uh..." Lucas wasn't sure what to say. In fact, he would have been able to say anything as Dawn launched straight up to look the two in the eye.

"You guys will want to talk to Professor Rowan. He is NOT going to be happy," then Dawn took the case and ran out of the Lake area.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Following Dawn's lead, the two boys rushed to Professor Rowan. He was just standing there. He looked like he was mad, but something about him made it seem like he looked like that all the time. "Let me see the Pokemon," he said, his sudden deep voice startling the two boys. They swiftly pointed to the Chimchar and Turtwig, who were close to taking a nap on the trail. "Hm... So it is. Come to my lab in Sandgem town, and bring these two with," Professor Rowan stood and turned to walk with Dawn down the path to Sandgem.

"...What? He could have totally just punished us and THAT'S all he did?" gasped Jerry.

"Let's be thankful that he didn't though. That's the last thing I wanted," explained Lucas. Jerry huffed realizing his opinion was beat and the two walked over to Twinleaf.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, hi Lucas."

Lucas walked into his house. His mom was sitting on the couch. She had just turned off the T.V. and was now gazing at her son. "Hey, mom," said Lucas. His eyes were just staring blankly in thought. Lucas's mother was worried.

"Are you okay? Something on your mind?" asked his mom.

"No..." began Lucas, but he realized he couldn't lie to his mother about this. "Me and Jerry ran into this one man and a girl named Dawn..."

Once Lucas finished the story, his mother just stared on. "It sounds like you need to visit him," explained his mom, "But from what I think, that man you met was Professor Rowan. He's very famous around these parts and usually starts trainers on their journeys. A very stern man, but reasonable. I think you and Jerry should pay him a visit in Sandgem, it's the best thing to do."

"Okay... but would it be safe?" asked Lucas.

"With that Chimchar, of course. You'll have protection. Go upstairs into my room, I think there is a potion upstairs... It's one that I bought for my Pichu," explained Lucas's mom. Her Pichu squealed as it ran into the kitchen to eat more food.

Just as Lucas was about to depart up the stairs, Marcie came running into the house. "Oh, is Jerry here? Sorry I didn't knock, but I'm worried," she said, looking at the two that were by the couch.

"No, but Lucas saw him last," explained his mother.

"Yeah, he came into Twinleaf town with me. And I saw him run over to your house. But I don't know anything else," answered Lucas.

"He just ran into the house, said he needed to go to Sandgem and that he was going to be a Pokemon Trainer and left. What was that all about?" questioned Marcie.

"It's a long story, but Lucas needs to go to Sandgem too," explained Lucas's mom.

Marcie glanced at Lucas as if it were his fault that Jerry had just gotten up and gone. "Will you tell him to come home if he needs to go any further than Sandgem?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good," said Lucas's mom, "Now you should go, otherwise he may just rush off again."

"Fine, see ya," he said, and nearly ran out the door before he said, "Wait, I need the potion!" Lucas ran straight back in and up into his mother's room. In a drawer on her nightstand was a purple colored spray bottle. He ran down the stairs, stumbling a couple times, and put the bottle in his backpack and ran out the door.

"Boys," sighed Marcie as Lucas slammed the oak door behind him.

Lucas walked out of Twinleaf town. Everything now seemed weird. He had never been traveling... at least never by himself. But then again, he had Chimchar with, so he wasn't totally alone. As Lucas took a right turn, he saw patches of tall grass ahead. He was very nervous, and cautiously stepped in.

He stopped and looked around wildly, as if expecting a wild Pokemon to rush up and attack him. He saw rustles in the grass, but nothing near him. Slowly, Lucas made his way across the strip of grass covered land, only to meet somebody on the other end. "You're new around here!" he said. He was an older teenager, fairly tall and had light brown hair. He was wearing a red apron with a white t-shirt underneath. The guy wore jeans and brown shoes. "I'm Marcus, and I work at the Sandgem Pokemart!"

"Uh... yeah, I need to get going to Sandgem, see you around," said Lucas abruptly. For some reason he seemed to be following the rule he usually didn't follow; don't talk to strangers.

"Wait! How about I give you a free sample?" asked Marcus, chasing after Lucas who was beginning to walk away.

"A free sample of what?" asked Lucas, losing his patience. Sooner or later Jerry would be out of Sandgem and who knows if Lucas would be able to catch up to him after that.

"Why, a potion of course! Here, take it!" Marcus pulled another purple spray bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Lucas. Lucas quickly took it, thanking Marcus, and shoved it into his pack.

"Okay, see you around," said Lucas, and he began wading through the tall grass to Sandgem town. But all of a sudden, a beaver like Pokemon lunged out of the grass and at Lucas.

**Lucas vs. Wild Bidoof**

Lucas knew that now was a battle. A Pokemon was staring right at him. A Bidoof. He remembered going to the Sinnoh zoo with his mother and seeing dozens of the Pokemon. It was brown with eyes that had black spots around them. He had black paws and black around his nose, a red nose, and a tan face above his black nose area.

"Go, Chimchar!" shouted Lucas, flinging his Pokeball which released Chimchar in front of the Bidoof. "Use scratch!"

As Chimchar lunged forward, Bidoof flung itself to hit Chimchar. Chimchar was hit hard, but quickly got up with a glare on his face to attack the Bidoof with it's unfinished scratch attack. Delivering a powerful blow, the Bidoof was close to fainting. Bidoof attacked quickly, but Lucas was faster, "Quick, scratch again!" Chimchar hit the beaver which fainted upon the impact.

Lucas watched as the Bidoof fled away. Slowly, he began to walk to his destination... Sandgem town.

**Keep watch for Chapter 3, Professor Rowan! More Dragons of Sinnoh coming your way!**


	3. First Capture

**All right... my year was INSANE. Finally I got around to writing this. Thanks to all who favorited this story, even though I haven't updated in FOREVER. And with the release of Platinum in Japan... well, I'm going to try to just keep this as a novelization of Diamond and Pearl.**

**I could possibly be releasing a story (an I.M. story) featuring the Frontier Brains of both Hoenn and Sinnoh. I have four chapters written, and like a lot of I.M. stories it's really random...**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

As soon as Lucas walked into the town, he looked around. Up ahead he could see a blue building, along with a similar red one, and a few houses. To his left was a big log building that seemed to be the major one of Sandgem, and to his right was a shimmering ocean. Lucas was about to run for the ocean when he heard, "Hey! You there!"

"Is the Professor ready to see me?" questioned Lucas.

"Yes, just about. Let's head in now so he doesn't get frustrated more than he probably already is," said Dawn, and lead Lucas to the big log building. As soon as Lucas got in front of the door, it swung open and the person coming out hit him with a loud THUD.

Lucas didn't need to see who it was, he knew it was Jerry.

"Oh! Hey Lucas! The Professor's actually a really nice guy! And guess what, I get to keep my Turtwig! Be seein' ya around," Jerry then sped off to... who knows where.

Dawn and Lucas just stood there confused.

"What was all THAT about?" questioned Dawn.

"Uh... I dunno," sighed Lucas. Jerry was his friend, but he could be so scatterbrained sometimes.

"Anyways, let's get going in."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas walked into the building. There were computers everywhere. Many were occupied, but some of them were scanning information that had probably been put in a long time ago. Wow, there must be a lot to do in a Pokemon Lab, thought Lucas, amazed as he looked around the deep blue room.

Then Lucas looked forward. Professor Rowan. Lucas cautiously approached the tall, intimidating man and said, "Excuse me sir. You... you wanted to see me?"

Rowan looked at Lucas with a mysterious gaze. "Yes, as a matter of fact." Rowan paused, "Your friend, Jerry, explained to me what happened. I have total understanding for your reason to use my Pokemon. Though, I don't think it's fair to call them my Pokemon now. Let me see your Pokemon." Lucas continued staring, still terrified and shocked. "Come on now, we don't have all day."

Lucas gasped, "Oh sorry!" He took out the Pokeball, and with a red beam, Chimchar came out and looked up at Professor Rowan.

Rowan nodded gruffly, "I see this Pokemon has taken a liking to you. Go ahead and take it, it's chosen you as it's trainer."

"Thank you, sir," murmured Lucas, and recalled the Chimchar back to it's Pokeball.

"Anyways, there is something I think you should do," he pulled out a red device that flipped open and had two screens. "This device is called a Pokedex. I think it would be amazing to have a Pokedex that contained all the Pokemon of Sinnoh. Don't you think so?"

Lucas did a quick nod. It would be cool to see all of the Pokemon in Sinnoh.

"Good answer! Then if you don't mind, you should take this and find all of the Pokemon!" Rowan handed Lucas the device and Lucas placed it in his pocket. "Now, off you go. Maybe Dawn could show you the ropes. Dawn!"

Dawn ran up to Rowan and Lucas. "Yes, Professor?"

"Please show Lucas around town," said Rowan, "He's going to need to know as much as he can before he leaves for Jubilife."

"What? Lucas is going to Jubilife? Just like that? They don't get any punishment? They used your Pokemon!" said Dawn, almost stuttering.

"Now, now. They had very good reason. Show Lucas the PokeMart and Pokemon Center," explained Rowan, and the two kids left the building quickly and still in shock of what just happened.

"So, Professor Rowan let you off the hook?" asked Dawn as they got out.

"Yeah... I guess..." murmured Lucas. "I really don't get it. I thought he was mad." Dawn just nodded and led Lucas to the building with the red roof.

"This is the Pokemon Center. You can go here if you want to heal your Pokemon. And, it's totally free, so you can use this as much as you want," explained Dawn. Then she led Lucas to the next building over, which was very similar to the Pokemon Center except it had a blue roof. "This is the PokeMart. You can buy everything you need here." Then she led him to the pathway. ⌠This leads to Jubilife city. But before you go, you should go back to Twinleaf to tell your mom where you're going. It's important she knows."

"Okay, thanks Dawn! I'll be sure I do that!" said Lucas, and he ran off back to Twinleaf town.

Lucas arrived a few minutes later at his house. Everything felt familiar and comfortable again. As soon as he entered the front door, however, his mom quickly greeted him. "So, how did things go? What happened?" she asked.

"Better than I thought they would go. Professor Rowan is actually a kind man. He let me keep the Chimchar," Lucas explained. His mother looked at him expectantly, as if she knew he had something far more important to tell her. "Oh yeah... and he gave me a Pokedex. He wants me to go around Sinnoh meeting tons of different Pokemon. And... and I agreed."

Lucas thought his mom would be mad that he had agreed to something so outrageous on such short notice. But she just grinned wildly. "You go on. I've always wanted you to have a Pokemon, and now you do. It would be a great opprutunity to see the world."

Lucas just stood there in disbelief. Seriously? She was just going to let him go like that?

But his thoughts were quickly called off when Jerry's mom came in our house. In the small town of Twinleaf it seemed no one had ever heard of knocking. "Hello Lucas, Johanna," she began, her brown hair a mess, as if she had just run a marathon. "Have either of you seen Jerry?"

"Lucas saw him when he went to visit Professor Rowan..."

"That's the most recent you've seen him?" she questioned. Both Lucas and his mother nodded. "That boy... he's always in such a rush. He came in shouting that he was going on an adventure and ran off. Knowing him, he's probably heading straight for Jubilife right now."

"But did you need anything?" asked Johanna.

"Oh, yes," Jerry's mom walked up to Lucas with a parcel, wrapped in brown paper, and handed it to him. "If you meet up with Jerry in Jubilife, can you give this to him for me?" Lucas just nodded and Jerry's mom sighed with relief. "Thank you both so much."

"Now, you get going on your quest Lucas," his mom said, "And be careful."

"I will mom," Lucas replied, putting the parcel in his backpack and ran out the door.

It was nice to get some fresh air again. He was one who didn't prefer staying in a house. Instead, he liked to go down to the lake with Jerry and meet some friendly wild Pokemon. Finally, he had a Pokemon of his own... even though it was someone else's before.

Once he arrived in Sandgem, after battling off a few wild Starly, he walked towards the route Dawn had pointed out when she was giving him a tour of the town. As he reached a patch of tall grass, he heard a familiar voice shout, "Hey! Lucas! Over here!"

He saw the navy haired girl, Dawn, waving around frantically in the grass that was up to her elbows. Lucas cautiously walked in and Dawn said, "You need to learn how to catch Pokemon if you're going to fill up that Pokedex like Professor Rowan wants you to. C'mon! I'll teach you!"

It felt like they stood there for a couple of minutes before there was a rustle in the grass in front of them, and out came a wild Bidoof.

Before it could attack Dawn, she backed up into the trees and threw her Pokeball. "C'mon out, Piplup!" she shouted, and with a beam of red light, a blue, penguin looking creature came out. It was mostly pale blue with a dark blue collar (or so it looked), wings, and the top of it's head. Most of it's face was white and it had two white spots on it's front.

"Piplup!" the Pokemon cried. I switched out my Pokedex and a picture of a Piplup popped up on the screen.

"Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon. Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from cold."

Then he examined the Bidoof.

"Bidoof, the Plump Mouse Pokemon. It constantly gnaws on logs and rocks to whittle down its front teeth. It nests alongside water."

With a loud cry, the Bidoof lunged forward towards Dawn's Piplup. Piplup stood it's ground as the wild Pokemon attacked it. "Piplup use tackle!"

Piplup flung the Bidoof off of it and pounced on it, knocking Bidoof back into a ridge. The Bidoof seemed stunned from the blow. "Alright. Now that it's weakened, it's time to capture it! Pokeball, go!" Dawn shouted, throwing an empty Pokeball straight at the Bidoof.

The Pokeball flipped open upon impact and the Bidoof was warped into it. After three quick shakes, the Pokeball beeped, and Dawn walked over to pick it up. "And that is a successful capture," she explained.

Lucas smiled, "That was awesome Dawn."

She walked up to him with a sack in hand. "You'll need to get started, though. So here are five Pokeballs to start. You can only have six Pokemon with you at a time, you know."

Lucas accepted the pack, and before he could say goodbye, Dawn was off, back to Sandgem town.

What was up with trainers and moving so fast?

He walked down the route slowly, flipping through the different setting of his Pokedex when all of a sudden he heard a low growl. Lucas looked down in shock to see a determined looking Pokemon. It was blue with a mostly black torso and black hind legs and paws. It had a yellow star-tipped tail and eyes.

"Uhhh... Chimchar go!" he yelped, still in surprise about the Pokemon's attack. His Chimchar appeared and seemed to yell at the wild Pokemon. Lucas took out his Pokedex to see what this Pokemon was.

"Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded."

"Cool, an electric-type!" Lucas grinned. " Chimchar, use scratch!"

Chimchar began to swipe furiously at the Shinx, but after two quick swipes the Shinx lunged and tackled Chimchar. But, without any command from Lucas, Chimchar quickly let out a breath of fire right at the Shinx.

Lucas quickly recognized this move as ember, and whooped for his Chimchar. "Good going, Chimchar!" he smiled. "Now go, Pokeball!" Lucas yelled, taking out one of the Pokeballs Dawn had given him. He really had never been good at throwing, but luckily this ball hit the Shinx in the side and quickly confirmed a capture. "Yes, we got a Shinx!" Lucas said, picking up the Pokeball as Chimchar cried with excitement.

"Return Chimchar, you did a great job," Lucas said, and recalled his prized Pokemon back into it's Pokeball.

Just as he neared the end of the route, and younger looking boy ran up to him. "You're a new trainer aren't you? I've never seen you come through here before."

"Um... yeah, I'm a new trainer."

"Cool! So am I! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

Lucas grumbled to himself about how he was so close to making it to Jubilife without that big of a battle. But, reluctantly, he accepted.

Pokemon Trainer Lucas vs. Youngster Joey

"Go Shinx!" Lucas figured this would be the perfect opprotunity to train Shinx. And Shinx, as soon as it appeared, seemed ready for a battle too.

"Go, Bidoof!" A Bidoof quickly appeared on the grass in front of his Shinx. "Use tackle, Bidoof!" The Bidoof rammed into Shinx, but Shinx tried to hold it's own.

"C'mon, Shinx, tackle back!" Lucas demanded, and Shinx attempted to ram back into the Bidoof, with little effect. The two Pokemon backed away from one another, and glared at each other. "Now Shinx, tackle your hardest!"

"You too, Bidoof!"

With a crash, both Pokemon went soaring backwards towards their trainers. Shinx managed to stand up, panting heavily, while Bidoof collapsed onto the ground. "Yes, way to go, Shinx!" Shinx let out a victory cry as Bidoof was recalled.

"You beat me," groaned Joey. Quickly, he handed Lucas about 100 PokИ and walked away.

Lucas turned towards the pathway to Jubilife and smiled. "We did it."

**Dragons of Sinnoh, chapter four "The First Rival Battle" should be out not long after New Year's (and I mean it, seriously). so Happy Holidays and please review.**


End file.
